


Sakusa's Public Jerkoff

by Ballgames



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Male Solo, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Sakusa Kiyoomi-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballgames/pseuds/Ballgames
Summary: Just Sakusa whackin it in public.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Sakusa's Public Jerkoff

Sakusa looked over his shoulder, propping his phone up on the counter and hitting record. He... knew there was a chance he'd be recognised, or caught, but the threat was exhillarating. His haircut and moles were unique, but the rest of his appearance was generic. Black cloth mask, a green jacket and blue jeans. He loosened his belt and let his underwear slip, looking over his shoulder again.

He took a pump of soap from the dispenser and arched his hips as he drove his hand hard down his midriff. Wet fingers slipped around his length and tugged, the slightly slimey light green soap lubing him up in an instant. It was messy, a little gross even. He'd have to shower for an hour later just to feel clean again, but he was already hard. He let out an exaggerated fake moan for the camera and cupped his balls, squeezing and tugging as his cock bounced.

Quickly, he pumped his length, looking over his shoulder every few seconds. When the coast was still clear, he turned to the side for his future audience, humping the air and slapping a pretend ass, ramming away even harder. In his mind, the clear image of some beefy submissive office worker bent over for him, only held up by Sakusa's grip. He was so close to climax when he heard a door opening, tugging his pants up in an instant. The excitement and pace of the moment sent him over the edge, posture stifening as he screwed his eyes shut and drew a heavy breath. Before the interloped could round the corner, he quickly pocketed the phone, ending the recording.


End file.
